Anybody But You
by Spirit Summoner
Summary: Ryou Bakura learns something about the Spirit of the Ring that he really doesn't like... Yami Bakura x Marik, contains Bakura angst and mild yaoi. Prequel and Semi side story to 'I'd Die For You.'


Anybody But You

A/N another one of those angsty, lemony-limes that I churned out while I was bored. Only took me about half an hour but hope you like it anyway!

_Ryou Bakura thinking_

Bakura during memories

* * *

Ryou Bakura bent down low over the bathroom sink, spilling salty tears into the smooth ceramic bowl. Supported by trembling arms, he tried in vain to choke back his convulsive sobs.

"Vessel? Vessel where are you?"

Gripping the sink tighter, Bakura took a final gulp of air, and steadied himself.

"What do you want, Spirit?" he replied calmly, although his voice was still a little shaky. He knew what he wanted, but he tried to think about it.

_Anything…anything but that…_

"I just wanted to know where you were – is that so wrong? You are my vessel after all. Without your body, well, you know…"

Bakura shuddered, the thought making his stomach turn. The Spirit of the Ring was right, of course. If Bakura was not so submissive – well, a lot of things wouldn't have happened. A lot of things he wished he could change.

"What are you planning now?" shouted Bakura through the closed door.

"Why do you always assume I'm planning something?" came the amused response.

Bakura could see the smirk in his mind, and felt faint suddenly.

_Because you always are, and this time I know exactly what._

He heard footsteps stop in front of the door, and the brass knob was turned.

"Vessel – let me in!" demanded Yami Bakura who was hammering it with a closed fist, making it rattle on it's hinges.

"No!" said Ryou Bakura weakly.

"What did you just say?" came the astonished reply.

"I said no! I don't want you taking control of my body anymore!"

"Vessel! You will do as I please – now give me the body!"

The handle was rattled harder, and then left alone. Bakura knew what was coming next. He closed his eyes as his Yami sent the door flying to the Shadow Realm in a sea of menacing purple haze.

A dark look was on the Spirit's face, and his eyes glowed with his Shadow powers. Bakura knew that it would be futile to resist, to put up his front. The Spirit always broke him in the end. Today, he didn't feel strong enough to resist.

Bakura retreated to the back of the small room and huddled in the corner as the stormy looking spirit entered, wild white hair falling in sharp points down his back, bringing dark shadows into the formerly airy room.

The room was silent save for the regular dripping of the tap, and the steady sound of Yami Bakura's footsteps.

Seizing him by his blue and white stripped t-shirt, the Spirit of the Ring lifted the cowering Bakura to his feet.

"Now, you weren't planning on disobeying me, were you Vessel?" the Yami sneered. Waiting for one of the British boy's refusals or at least a reply, he was shocked to find the smaller boy's shoulders begin to shake. "Vessel?" he questioned in a puzzled manner.

"Please…" came the whispered answer. "Don't make me – I don't want to – to be with him. I don't want Marik!" tears streamed down the pale face, trailing along soft cheeks before falling onto the tiled floor in time with the dripping of the taps.

Yami Bakura dropped him onto the cold floor.

"How did you know?" he asked in shock.

Through his heaving sobs, the spirit was only just able to make out Bakura's answer. "Share body – share memories, thoughts and feelings…"

Yami Bakura suddenly felt cold. He hadn't realised that Bakura knew his actions when he took control of their body. Then again, in the past, he had made certain that Ryou had been unconscious or too weak to resist. He had never really thought about it. But now that he did, it made sense. He was able to read Ryou's mind, so it was only logical that it worked the other way around too.

* * *

Flashback

Yami Bakura was locked in a heated battle with Marik Istar. The wielders of two of the Millennium Items duelled for dominance in a passionate kiss, Bakura's fingers tugging at the hem of Marik's leather trousers, while his found the opening to his shirt.

Ryou felt feather light touches run along his chest, and stiffened

_What's happening? Why am I kissing Marik? I don't want this – no! No!_

Breaking the kiss, Yami Bakura took the teasing digits into his mouth and suckled them tenderly. Marik let out an appreciative moan, which louder as his lover nuzzled his neck, bathing it with hot kisses. The Spirit licked the hollow of Marik's collarbone, lapping at the passion induced sweat that had pooled there.

The salty sweat stung his taste buds, and salty tears began to sting his eyes

_Stop! Oh Gods, please stop!_

Marik cried out loud as Yami Bakura began to scrape his teeth down his naked chest, grazing the skin enough to mark, but not break. When he reached a nipple, he bit down making Marik scream in pleasure. Marik's hands fisted themselves in Bakura's hair as he continued to mark him, occasionally playing with his sensitive nubs.

"Oh Ra! That feels good!" he breathed huskily.

Bakura smirked as he began to trail his tongue down the muscled stomach, dipping into the navel and then slowing as it reached the top of the tight black pants. His eyes travelled up to Marik's suggestively. Eyelids hooded with desire, Marik nodded hazily.

Finding the zipper with his mouth, Yami Bakura began to unzip the pants using his teeth painfully slowly. In his highly aroused state the gentle friction was almost enough to send Marik over and he groaned his lover's name.

"Fuck me, Bakura!" he begged.

His hands closed tighter on Bakura's hair, and he jerked him down unsteadily pulling him ever closer to his burning desire, pleasure making his limbs shake, the ache in his groin driving him insane…

"No!" screamed Bakura, breaking into the memory. "No, no, no. No!"

He had fallen into a crumpled heap on the bathroom floor, hands covering his ears and eyes tightly closed. Tears fell uncontrollably, soaking into his shirt and bleeding down his face.

"No more!" he cried hoarsely.

Yami Bakura didn't know what to do. His hikari was lying broken on the floor of the bathroom. He knew that Ryou was terrified of Marik but never considered his feelings before following his hormones. He suddenly felt guilty, and a little dirty.

"I'm sorry, Ryou," he whispered, falling to his knees.

"Don't make me do it again! please! I don't want to do it anymore!" he pleaded, his eyes still closed, and shoulders still quaking.

The Spirit of the Ring crawled closer to the crying boy, and took him in his arms. "No. No more. From now on, when I use your body I'll only do what you want," he said, stroking his hair gently.

"I don't want to share my body with you anymore, Spirit!" he sobbed helplessly.

"Then who do you want to share it with, Ryou?" he asked fondly, a feeling of affection overcoming him as he wrapped Ryou in his arms.

The Spirit strained to hear the almost silent reply.

"Anybody but you."

A sharp pain closed around the Yami's heart. He was so distracted by his rejection, he didn't read his hikari's thoughts.

Ryou Bakura was upset because he was forced to share a body with the ancient tomb robber. He hated the fact that the Spirit used his body to bring pleasure to others. But in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't this that was making him so distressed.

Sharing his body he didn't mind.

It was sharing his Yami that devastated him.

"Anybody but you."

_Because I love you._


End file.
